


Camp Kyojin: Dawn Of The Dorks ((Prequel To Camp Kyojin))

by SquaryQ



Series: Camp Kyojin(s) [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 1st person, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Eren Has Anger Issues, F/F, F/M, M/M, Prequel, Summer Camp, camp kyojin, levi is in a gang, marco has cancer, sasha's pov, springles - Freeform, troubled kids camp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaryQ/pseuds/SquaryQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the sun reaches its peak, the car draws nearer the bus station. I should probably feel bad about leaving my family for almost the whole summer, but I'm more excited about spending my time with the people I've grown to love over the past few years. My mum and dad said goodbye to me earlier today and were far more emotional than they are now. They're sat singing Bohemian Rhapsody in the front while I look out of the window. In a few hours my boots will be making a crunching noise as we exit the bus and arrive at our desired destination; Camp Kyojin</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

As the sun reaches its peak, the car draws nearer the bus station. I should probably feel bad about leaving my family for almost the whole summer, but I'm more excited about spending my time with the people I've grown to love over the past few years. My mum and dad said goodbye to me earlier today and were far more emotional than they are now. They're sat singing Bohemian Rhapsody in the front while I look out of the window. In a few hours my boots will be making a crunching noise as we exit the bus and arrive at our desired destination; Camp Kyojin

 

The crowd of rowdy teenagers is getting clearer; I can see the shape of some of the taller kids, this is so exciting! I can’t even fathom how eager I am to be joining him, my heart is pounding; racing even.

 

As the song changes to a lesser hit that isn’t obligatory sing along material, my parents turn to face me. My mother looks more concerned than my dad. Maybe because she’s the one who paid the bus fare.

 

“Hon, are you okay? You didn’t sing along?”

 

Dad pushes up his glasses, turning to face the front as the car eases toward the drop off point. “Are you feeling sick?”

 

“Only with anticipation.” I laugh as the car parks and the teenagers swarm like a mass of flies around a discarded ice lolly. I can make out a few faces, namely of my eager friends, clawing their ways forward to see who is coming, my eyes train on several familiar faces- oh my God, what is Eren wearing? Is that a snapback? Lord have mercy!

 

“You worry me sometimes, Kiddo.” My dad laughs, leaning into the back and ruffling my hair. “You ready to go?”

 

“Absolutely! Ha! Eren’s squished his face against the glass!” I snort. Oh the perks of darkly tinted windows; he seems to be squinting to get a glance of me, sat in the backseat.

 

“C’mon, hon, let’s get your suitcase.” My mum climbs out of the driver’s side and seems to be telling everybody to get away from the car. I can only guess, but everybody is backing away from the door.

 

With a push, I dramatically open the door and step out, striking a pose.

 

“Eren!” What? What happened to Eren? Glancing down, I spot the brunet crumpled up on the floor.

 

“Shit, Eren, what happened!” I gasp, bending down to look at him.

 

“You…You…You just hit me with the door-” Eren mutters, skin now angry and sore.

 

“Ouch, sorry.” I rub the back of my neck awkwardly.

 

“Come on, Hon, we’re blocking the drop off point, hurry up and get your bags!” Mum shouts.

 

“Coming!”

 

“That’s her MUM? They look nothing alike! Sasha looks bland and boring in comparison!” One of my snarkier campmates sneers. I glare at the girl in the weird blush lacy crisscross sundress thing as she smirks at me, dark hair in its usual style.

 

That’s harsh to say the least, I look nothing like my mum since she is constantly dying her hair, which is naturally the same colour as mine, a vibrant rich and silky blond. I inherited my eye colour from my father, so you can barely see resemblances between my mother and I. I look “just like my dad” what can I say? Other than, just you wait Mina, I’ll get you back for that?

 

“Here you go, Hon. Have a great time at Camp, take pictures and use the sun cream in your case.” Mum gives me a quick hug.

 

Dad’s arms snake around me too, when did he leave the car? Did he not trip over Eren?

 

“We’ll miss you Kiddo, don’t come home with a tramp stamp. That’s all I ask.”

 

“Got it, Dad.” Hmm… a tramp stamp? Shall I get a fake tattoo just to annoy them? That’s not a bad idea actually! I’ll ask Mikasa to stick it on! It’s brilliant, brilliant, brilliant!

 

“And don’t get pregnant!”

 

“No promises, Sir!” Eren scoffs as Armin and Mikasa throw themselves on top of him, trying to muffle the rest of his comments, which are bound to focus upon the fact that I willingly opted into sharing the unisex cabin with my best friend and one more unlucky camper. And do so every year. And will continue to do so.

 

“SHUT IT EREN!” I snap.

 

“What was that?” Dad chuckles, raising an eyebrow at the teasing comments from the boy who was just bitch slapped by a car door, thanks to my theatricality.

 

“Nothing!” Mikasa and Armin chime sweetly, glaring daggers at Eren.

 

“Okay, take photos, use the sun cream, no tramp stamps, no pregnancy, call you when I can and let you know if I were dumb enough to want to come home?” I ask, making sure that I have caught – and mentally recorded all of the information my parents have fed me involving camp this year.

 

“Yes, Hon, here’s your case.” Mum smiles at me.

 

“I’ll let you go now, have a great time at camp this year, Kiddo.”

 

“Thanks, Mum, Dad!” I grin, taking my suitcase and adjusting my rucksack.

 

“Get over here, Sash’!” Eren commands, opening his arms. I charge into the fray of excited potential delinquents with a great smile, happy to be consumed by the positivity of my friends. I don’t look back to wave at my parents. It’s camp time now.


	2. We Will Rock Those Last Nine Miles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bus ride to Camp Kyojin is always random and full of confrontations

The inevitable embrace by your fellow weird teenagers is probably the most satisfying thing about returning to Camp Kyojin every summer – it’s most definitely not the moody head councillor Shadis or his lackeys. I just love being back with people who understand the way that I am, without completely isolating me from camp conduct. We’re all weirdoes here. Take the green eyed fool in the snapback and nerd glasses that I'm certain he got from Claires Accessories, sat beside me for example, he’s just an angry idiot who tries to act cool but seems to fail miserably every single time, but is loved and accepted by his debatably unstable best friend Armin and his might as well be over-protective sister like person, Mikasa. To think, those two actually go to school with him; at camp, he’s more popular than that, most of the animated and fun loving individuals that spend their summers at Camp Kyojin can appreciate the appeal of one Eren Yeager.

 

The returning campers are excitedly reminiscing about previous years and our experiences last year. Last year was a great year for practically everything- plenty of ridiculous antics, particularly the annual prank war that ensues between Eren and our friends and Levi Ackerman’s cult.

 

I don’t think they’re an actual cult…if they were a cult, they wouldn’t be allowed into the camp to feast upon vulnerable newbies and drag into the group. In the whole time I’ve been attending Camp Kyojin, I have never seen another kid join the group that consists of the five delinquents from a few towns over, led by their stoic headman, the grunge-y Levi Ackerman. Their group isn’t particularly scary; they just seem to mirror one another. There are two other guys in the group- Farlan and Hange, they don’t look that much alike. Hell, the last time I saw Farlan, he only had one half-done sleeve and a few piercings. Now, I’ve heard he’s got snake bites! Hange looked weird too, he was wearing contact lenses and got his collarbones pierced. That must have been painful… Through the grapevine, I’ve heard that they got infected so he’s not changing the studs from his current ones – whatever those may be. The two girls seem to be opposites too, the older girl, Hange’s twin sister Zoey was taking advantage of her slender frame and rocking some very questionable clothes for camp. I don’t think she got her hands dirty once last year. The younger is a redhead called Isabelle and I swear, she would take a bullet for Levi Ackerman. She’s the youngest of the group and was initially accused of being led on by Levi to be his little toy for…well sex… but he genuinely treats her like a sibling; which makes her, technically, on the same level as his right hand man, Farlan. The same cannot be said for the twins, Hange and Zoey, who appear to be there for his entertainment.

 

“Sasha, want a Pringle?” Armin asks, leaning over the seats to hand the tube to Eren and me.

 

“What flavour?” Now out of my daze, my mind has veered to my appetite, or more accurately, my lack of sustenance. I am so hungry! Thank God for Armin and his Pringles!

 

“I’ve got sour cream and chive!” Armin grins.

 

“Stop showing off, Armin.” Eren huffs, pushing up his hipster glasses and pulling the blond’s beanie over his eyes.

 

“Eren!” Armin complains, flailing his arms, trying to pull his hat off his face.

 

“Eren, that was a bit mean.” Mikasa asks, words contradicting her amused smirk.

 

“Yoink!” The green eyed hipster takes hold of the sour cream and chive Pringles and seizes a crisp.

 

“C’mon, Armin, open your mouth.” Mikasa says, noticing the crisp being held by Armin’s lips. The gullible blond opens his mouth as I grab my phone, very much aware that Eren won’t be feeding Armin the Pringle properly. As expected, the devious brunet shoves the crisp in Armin’s face length ways, crumbling against his face instead of being inserted in his mouth. I snap a photo of the prank as those around us laugh at Armin and his trust in Eren.

 

“Very funny Eren.” Armin mutters, glaring at us, beanie now back where it should be.

 

“That was funny.” I admit, starting to shovel handfuls of Pringles into my mouth.

 

“You must be excited to go back to camp,right Sasha?” Mikasa asks, with a smile. “You don’t really get to see us, except for when we go out for Christmas and the actual time we spend at Camp Kyojin.”

 

“Yeah, I miss this, the atmosphere is just so welcoming and familiar, you three are lucky, you never seem to be apart. I would love to be in that position with Connie and you guys.”

 

“Yeah, we can’t forget the skinhead, can we?” Eren laughs.

 

“I can’t believe he insisted it was a buzz cut!”

 

“Nor can I!” I laugh, stuffing my hand into the tube of Pringles.

 

As the bus bubbles up with activity; noise from chattering teenagers, a crackly old radio playing a static version of a Queen song, laughter and bickering, threats and disbelieving remarks, we pull up to get some fuel for the bus.

 

“Eren!” Mikasa gasps, pointing to the radio. “Is that what I think it is?”

 

“What?”

 

“The song, you idiot.” Armin flicks the hipster’s snapback.

 

“I think it’s…OH!” Eren gasps, unbuckling his seatbelt and approaching the front of the bus. “ATTENTION AWKWARD NERDS! ARE YOU READY TO ROCK OUT!”

 

There are a few uncertain mumbles from those unfamiliar with Eren’s antics.

 

“Do it Yeager.” A husky voice commands. The whole bus collectively turn their heads to see who has stood up to encourage him, the leader of the so called cult, Levi Ackerman, in his plain black shirt, stretched ear, colourfully tattooed and pierced glory.

 

“I SAID! ARE YOU READY TO ROCK OUT?” Eren shouts again.

 

“YES!” Levi and his group shout, echoed by me, Armin and Mikasa.

 

“TURN IT UP!” Marco Bodt encourages from the back of the bus, sat next to Isabelle, Levi’s redheaded friend.

 

“YEAH!” The hipster pumps his fist and cranks to volume up to the maximum, starting the clapping and foot stomping.

 

“Buddy you're a boy make a big noise! Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day! You got mud on yo' face! You big disgrace! Kickin' your can all over the place!” It is Levi who starts singing, this looks very intense, like a battle between the grungers and the hipsters. This is going to be a battle of epic proportions! I bounce in my seat, the anticipation bubbling up in my core. I hand my phone over to Armin, who gives it to Ymir so she can film this battle.

 

“We will we will rock you!” His friends shout.

 

“We will we will rock you!” Eren, Armin and Mikasa repeat, pumping their fists as most people on the bus carry the beat, stomping their feet and clapping.

 

"Buddy you're a young man hard man! Shouting in the street gonna take on the world some day!” Eren poses, pointing to Mikasa. Oh my GOD! This will be great!

 

“You got blood on yo' face! You big disgrace! Wavin' your banner all over the place!” She squares up the teen that she shares a surname with. Eyes flickering up and down him judgementally, as if she’s offended at the act of looking at Levi Ackerman.

 

“We will we will rock you!” Armin pumps his fist.

 

“Sing it!” Eren smirks, doing a jig in the aisle of the bus.

 

“We will we will rock you!” I grin, jumping up too, taking full advantage of this miniature rivalry. Isabelle, Farlan and the twins are now on their feet, sharing a few glances at one another when the kind faced freckled teen, Marco Bodt gets to his feet.

 

I never expected Marco to dominate the bus with power, but when he gets to his feet and practically struts into the aisle my jaw practically dislocated itself.

 

“Buddy you're an old man poor man! Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make, you some peace some day! You got mud on your face! Big disgrace! Somebody betta put you back into your place!”

 

“We will we will rock you! Sing it!” Levi sneers.

 

“We will we will rock you!” Mikasa challenges.

 

“Everybody!” Eren jumps

 

“We will we will rock you.” The cult’s side of the bus chant.

 

“We will we will rock you!” Our side mirrors the chant.

 

“Alright!” The second in command of Camp Kyojin shouts, now in the doorway of the bus

 

Ignoring the presence of Mike Zacharias, and standing on their seats, Isabelle and the twins begin to rock out on air guitars, provoking Eren to react and skid on his knees and shred his own.

 

“Sit back down.” Mike commands. “That was epic, I hope someone recorded that.”

 

“Got it all, boss!” Ymir salutes.

 

“Brilliant, now, we are about to get back on the road, no more music battles. Got me, Ackerman, Yeager?”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“Good, now, sit and buckle back up.”

 

“Yes sir!”

 

As the bus slowly makes its way to camp, everybody is branching off in conversation, sharing snacks and taking selfies. We’ve always been lucky, new members of our camp don’t take the bus, their parents drop them off, it avoids scaring off newbies.

 

“Hey, Sasha, what do you want to do this year?” Mikasa asks.

 

“I don’t know about the rest of you, but I really want to be as far away from the sound of the cup song as possible.” Armin pipes up.

 

“Of course.” Eren nods, popping a cola bottle into his mouth. “Prank war?”

 

“Would it really be summer camp if we didn’t?” I ask, helping myself to a cola bottle.

 

“Any suggestions, I say that we start off with something big against a house that wants at us more than Ackerman.” Mikasa proposes, adjusting her red wintery scarf.

 

“I think you’re right Mikasa.” Eren agrees, offering the sweets to our friends in the seats behind.

 

“We could pull the parent trap stunt.” I snigger.

 

“That’s a brilliant first prank!” Eren gasps. “How didn’t I think of that?”

 

“Because, Eren, you’ve never stayed awake through the whole film.” Armin rolls his eyes, delving his hand into the cola bottle bag.

 

“What else do we have to do this year?” Mikasa asks.

 

“Well I want to go on hikes at midnight to watch the sun rise on the ridge.” Armin admits.

 

“You sure you’ve got the stamina to climb to the ridge?” I sneer teasingly.

 

“Well, I heard that Bertholdt brought the jiggle juice.” Mikasa whispers. “If he needs some motivation, we know where to get some.”

 

“Brilliant, looks like we’re set.” Eren grins, adjusting his snapback.

 

“Why does Bertholdt have it?” I cock a brow. “Is it only him? No way we can survive eight weeks with only one bottle. That lasts us one cup each!”

 

“Because nobody would suspect the sweaty giant.” Mikasa shrugs with a sigh. “Though if they really wanted to hide it they should have given it to Krista.”

 

“You make a good point.”

 

“Don’t worry.” Ymir pokes her head up, clearly having eavesdropped. “It’s not just Bert’.”

 

“Fabulous!” Armin exclaims, smiling brightly at the brunette with the freckled face.

 

“Eren, I swear, if you touch that snapback one more time, I’m ripping it off your head and throwing it out the window!” Mikasa glares at the green eyed hipster.

 

“I’m sorry!” He flinches at her harsh look.

 

“NINE MILES GUYS!” Mike shouts.

 

“Nine miles? Hell yeah!”


	3. Reuinions Couldn't Be Sweeter...Unless You've Got Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha Blouse is reunited with her dear friend, Connie Springer

Bouncing through the queue, itching to race into Camp Kyojin is the best thing ever, the cabins are neatly jotted through the place, and mine is on a ledge with a great view of the baseball court and less than a quarter of a mile away from the lake. I’m so desperate to charge back into the swing of camp life that I’m tempted to just run out of the line and head to the cabin I have shared with my best friend for the last two years; but that would be utterly pointless since only Eren, Armin and Mikasa need to sign in. I just have to lug my belongings on my back before sprinting away, just for a few more minutes. Just a few more minutes, as the anticipation knots my insides together. I haven’t been this close to him in like a year, I hate the distance, but we make things work, and I’m so grateful for that.

 

Connie lives less than half an hour away from the campground, so he never takes the camp coach to travel. It makes sense, why travel away from your destination just to get on the coach and travel to a location you were closer to at the start. It’s pointless.

 

“Eren Yeager.”

 

“Welcome back Mr Yeager, you will be in cabin seven this year.”

 

“Thanks.” The green eyed hipster takes his dorm key from the man behind Camp Kyojin, Erwin Smith.

 

“Armin.”

 

“There you are, welcome back, cabin seven.”

 

“Mikasa Ackerman.”

 

“Welcome back to Camp Kyojin Miss Ackerman, you will be in cabin seven.”

 

Brilliant! Finally! It’s my turn!

 

“Sasha Blouse!” I exclaim, with such enthusiasm it actually makes Mr Smith flinch.

 

“Welcome back, Miss Blouse, you’ll be back in cabin twenty one. One of your roommates has signed in already…Springer I think it was.”

 

“Great! Thank you!” I beam, shouldering my bags and shifting into an ideal stance to start a fast pace run.

 

“MOVE IF YOU WANNA LIVE!” Eren hollers to some of the newbies, standing with their Nintendo 3DS’, right in my pathway. They look from Eren to me and run away, parting like the red sea as I bring myself to sprint away from the queue and toward the arms of my best friend.

 

‘Connie. Connie. Connie. Connie. Connie.’ My mind is playing his name in my head like some sort of broken record.

 

My boots crunch the gravel as I turn from the dirt path to the ledge, heart hammering as I run. I bet some will speculate that I’m desperate for the toilet, those who know me well enough, will be very much aware of my reasoning. I really shouldn’t be running, I’m still not at my ideal level of fitness. New goal for next summer, be bikini ready. What? Even a bunch of problem kids will appreciate a bikini body.

 

‘Connie. Connie. Connie. Connie. Connie.’ Nearing the top, my breathing is getting erratic, maybe I shouldn’t have bolted. Oh well, too late to worry now. I’m almost at the door to cabin twenty one, my home for the next eight weeks. I can hear myself wheezing over my pounding heart. So close. Just reach for it.

 

The door of cabin twenty one swings open and my body is constricted in a bear hug tighter than the grip of a boa. My muscles are relaxed as I register who is holding me. Connie; a taller version, with broader shoulders, but still distinctly Connie. He’s not dressed up at all, just in general Connie clothes, jeans and a tank top. It’s so amazing that a year of anticipation can melt away when I see him. Connie is the best person ever.

 

He smiles at me, golden brown eyes glittering in the afternoon light. It’s summer now. It’s actually summertime now.

 

“C’mon potato girl, lets get your stuff in the cabin.” He grins at me. Connie is probably the only person I would ever allow to use my fat girl nickname. I used to devour any kind of potato in seconds flat. Two years ago, I was insanely overweight. Okay, not obese or diabetic level overweight, but still really overweight. I’m almost where I want to be now.

 

Connie was the poor sap who had to share a room with me on that first summer. That first summer, where I couldn’t walk up the ridge without feeling like I could pass out. He took me under his wing, and despite his reason for joining this camp being his “immaturity”, he has never once made any cracks about my body or my issues with loving food too much. Most people at camp humour it. Eren and his friends, not included of course.

 

They were kind about it too; Eren, Armin and Mikasa. I would have never imagined them to be capable of making me so happy. We would do things together so I could reach small milestones. By the fifth week of camp, I wouldn’t feel like I was going to have a heart attack when I would climb up to my cabin. That was simply thanks to Connie suggesting that we go on runs around the grounds when we were bored. By the end of my first year, I was somehow managing to do three mile circuits with relative ease, and that gave me the nerve to keep improving myself.

 

When I came back last year, I was a lot more physically fit, five miles, no problem. But I was still “fat” by society’s standards- yes I had been that big. I felt a lot better about myself when I was at camp, everybody was patient with me, deleting or cropping pictures we would take together if I was uncomfortable about having a double chin. We still did runs and I participated in sports, like baseball with a bigger group of friends. Hell, at the end of camp dance, I wore a little black dress that I had packed on a whim. Looking back at the pictures from that night, I realise how unflattering it was, but at the time I felt like Miss Universe as I took the mickey out of Mina Carolina and her slut dropping ways.

 

This year, I’m a few pounds off my target weight and ready to endulge myself. I’ve worked hard for this level of body confidence, and my new wardrobe speaks wonders of that – two years ago, spaghetti strap dresses were ought of the question, so were booty shorts and bodycon skirts. Not that I have booty shorts, but I do have cycling shorts for my workouts. This year I will work for the confidence to have a bikini. Next summer I’ll be skinny enough to wear a bikini body and make the campers think “wow”. It’s a selfish desire, but I’ve struggled with my weight for a long time. Thigh gap here I come!

 

“Sasha! I’ve missed you so much! We need to take a reunion selfie for all media forms! Pronto!” Oh yeah, at Camp Kyojin, you only get an hour of internet access per day, and that’s at nine PM. Exactly one hour before lights out. Not that anybody tends to sleep after lights out.

 

“Absolutely! Just let me…” I trail off as we enter the room and catapult myself at the bed I’ve always slept in.

 

“You’re NOT taking a cat nap Sasha!” Connie rolls his eyes.

 

"Why not?" I whine, wriggling around until I find the spot on the bed that was the most comfortable.

 

"Get out of your comfy spot and take a selfie with me!" Connie huffs, pouting childishly.

 

"Fine fine fine. Just let me sort my hair out, this ponytail is too tight!" I complain, standing up and putting my hair into a looser ponytail.

 

"Ready now?"

 

“Yes, yes I am.” I nod, standing beside Connie and sticking my tongue out and making a peace sign as he grins and poses beside me. The camera flashes one and twice, and now a third time, capturing our ridiculousness. Connie immediately hands me the phone, aware that I’m the one who needs to approve of a shot before its uploaded anywhere.

 

My eyes widen as I stare at the first shot – is that me? Am I really that thin? I don’t have a double chin at all! Nor am I looking like a whale! I look really skinny and almost pretty, in a fresh faced natural way. And don’t get me started on the lighting! My orange and white striped t-shirt compliments his navy blue one. And the background is the light wooden walls of our cabin, everything is just so well executed. I love it.

 

“This is a great shot, Connie. I love this one. We both look great!” I beam.

 

“We should go and greet everybody properly, Sahsa. Nobody’s seen me yet. You coming?”

 

“Of course. Just let me switch into my trainers.”

 

“You know me so well, running around like a fool is a total must.”

 

“But of course.” I shove him. “I’ve known you for two years now.”

 

“So tell me,” Connie sits on the hardwood floor before my bed, “What sort of subculture is Eren in now.”

 

“He’s a hipster now, nerd glasses, snapbacks, the whole package of a weirdo.” I laugh, kicking off my boots.

 

“Oh?” He cocks a brow.

 

“Armin and Mikasa haven’t changed very much. But I think they are expecting some kind of intricate prank war to go on.” I declare, tying the first trainer up.

 

“Brilliant, oh, just so you know, I have some of the jiggle juice in my underwear drawer.”

 

“You serious!” I exclaim. This is more like it, we barely go out to the lake and drink because hangovers are the worst thing ever; but we always have the tools for a great night. Namely WKD and Hooch. I think that Bertholdt has something a little bit stronger, but the true heavyweight drinkers are being a lot craftier with their smuggling. Unlike us, Levi Ackerman’s “cult” is renowned for drinking and wicked nights out; therefore, the staff are obligated to search their room for alcohol a lot more vigorously than the other dorms. The easiest way to get away with taking that sort of thing with you is to carry it with you at all times – too bad a rucksack would stand out.

 

Connie and I stash our small load of Hooch in our secret hiding place on one of the higher ridges that overlooks the lake, you can’t find it in your room if it’s not actually there. This is going to be a great year, I can tell.

 

We run from our cabin and down the gravel covered dirt path with haste, desperate to truly meet and greet with everybody we have been close with over these past few years, from Marco Bodt to Annie Leonhardt, who is bound to be recording tallies of the amount of ambiguously romantic, and not so ambiguous acts her friends, Reiner and Bertholdt have done and will do. To say she ships the two would be an understatement.

 

“Hey! It’s Connie!” Eren waves, smiling from ear to ear, motivating my friend to charge to the bottom and glomp the trio from the small port town of Shiganshina.

 

I smile, the only thing that could make unions like this sweeter would be cake.


	4. The Obligatory Death Note Reference, I Mean Introduction Circle

I loved my first night back at camp, I never thought that I could have so much fun taking selfies and toasting marshmallow after marshmallow over the campfire. The morning came along much faster than we had expected, our first day flew by! Faster than the speed of light!

 

Having arrived in the canteen, Eren waves his arms, not only has he got us a table, it seems our breakfasts are waiting for us too.

 

“C’mon, if we don’t hurry up then one of the councillors might think our food is leftovers.” Connie encourages, tugging on my arm, today everybody seems to be dressed in comfy clothes, ready to do whatever we choose, but probably something at the lake.

 

Connie and I join our friends at the breakfast table, grabbing our knives and forks and grinning.

 

“Thank you for the food!”

 

“You two, I swear.” Mikasa rolls her eyes, adjusting her scarf.

 

“We’re sorry.” I declare through mouthfuls of scrambled eggs.

 

“Can’t talk. Eating.”

 

“You two are a match made in heaven.” Eren sighs, having a sip of water. A dark aura almost seems to appear before Armin and he smirks, tipping the glass higher in Eren’s hand, making it splash on his face and drip on his clothes.

 

“Stupid hipster.” Armin says evilly.

 

“Nice one.” Mikasa giggles.

 

Connie’s almost devoured all of his breakfast! He only has his glass of orange juice and half of a pancake left, while I’m still scraping the traces of the eggs off my plate, avoiding the Camp Kyojin delicacy of the Kitchen Staff’s lemon and lime sugar pancakes. Those precious pieces of food are to be savoured – once the newbies get a taste of those pancakes, they’ll be flying out of the buffet faster than we can even say “oh shit, not again”.

 

“We need to,” Connie wipes his mouth with a tissue, “work out who makes these things!”

 

“Absolutely.” Eren agrees as I pick up the first of the pancakes and taking a huge bite of it. The rich crisp taste of the fried pancakes explodes in my mouth, setting my taste buds into a frenzy, the sugar and lemon is so sweet and comforting with ideal proportions! These taste as incredible as usual!

 

“You’re salivating Sash’.” Eren says.

 

“Soon she’ll start serenading it again!” Armin scoffs.

 

“Eren.” My eyes flicker from him to Armin, the daft blond is wearing another hat again. Is that a trilby? Eren shoves the hat down over his eyes.

 

“Hurry up, time for inductions!” The head disciplinary councillor, Keith Shadis shouts from the doorway. “Take your food and file out.”

 

“Shite!” I gasp, stuffing the two crispy delights into my mouth, grease dripping on my chin as I try and keep the food in my mouth, two huge pancakes gluing my mouth shut. How am I to eat it all before telling the group who I am?

 

Connie notices my plight and has the group of us sit closer to the middle of the circle, meaning I will have some time to finish eating the pancakes.

 

“Okay blondie, who are you?” Shadis asks staring at Thomas Wagner.

 

“Thomas Wagner, sir. I cannot speak for myself.”

 

“Next.”

 

“Mina Carolina, sir. I can’t go my own way.”

 

“Krista Lenz, sir. I care too much.” Krista hangs her head.

 

“Ymir. I keep to myself.” The brunette who handled by phone of the bus speaks up next.

 

“Nack, sir. I’m paranoid.”

 

Come on Sasha, just keep chewing.

 

“What’s your name Arayan coconut?” Shadis asks Armin.

 

“Armin, sir.”

 

“And your problem is?” he queries.

 

“I have no self-confidence, sir!” Armin declares, eyes tightly shut.

 

“You?” he councillor moves on to Mikasa.

 

“Mikasa, sir. I am overprotective.”

 

“Eren Yeager, sir! I have issues with anger!”

 

You’re done with the pancakes, you’re okay, you’re okay, you can speak without spraying or dying.

 

“Sasha, sir! I love food too much!” My face goes red as a hiccup escapes my lips.

 

“Fatso.” Someone sneers as I hangs my head.

 

“That’s cruel! Leave Sasha alone!” My eyes widen as I turn my head. He did not just…

 

“Yeah, she’s a freaking twig!” Why are they defending the fat girl? Mina’s not lying, I’m still fat.

 

“SPRINGER! YEAGER! Shut up.” Shadis commands. Connie gulps and shoots me a pained look. “Back to the order.”

 

My best friend flinches under the fierce glare of the head disciplinary councillor.

 

“Now you.” Shadis looks at Connie.

 

“Yes, I am Kira, I mean…Connie.”

 

“Springer!” Shadis’ voice raises as he glares at my friend.

 

“Connie Springer, sir! I’m too immature!” He jumps, body stiff.

 

“Annie. I don’t show emotion.”

 

“Bertholdt, sir. I cannot speak for myself.”

 

“Reiner, sir. I am too helpful.”

 

“Hannes, sir. I have no strength.” An older blond guy says.

 

“Riko, sir…people say I’m sexist. I say I’m aware of the way this world works.” A white haired bespectacled woman rolls her eyes. Riko, she is the one who Marco said he had roomed with last year.

 

"Ilse Lagnar, I don't give up even when I should."

 

"Looks like Ackerman's little cult is next." Connie whispers. Or at least it seems that he's trying to whisper.

 

"Farlan Church, I'm too loyal."

 

"Isabelle, Sir, I am too eager to please."

 

"Levi, I don't take well to authority."

 

"Tch, that's an understatement." Riko rolls her eyes.

 

"Who asked you four eyes!" Isabelle snaps.

 

"Isabelle, calm down." Levi's smoky voice sooths the firey redhead.

 

"Hange, sir." The boy with shaggy brown hair, sat next to Levi speaks up. His hair is a rich brown, like a tempered dark chocolate. "I like to experiment."

 

"Zoe, sir." a girl who is practically a carbon copy of the boy beside her speaks up. "I'm said to be a bit psychotic."

 

"Tch, that's an understatement." Riko rolls her eyes.

 

"Shut UP four eyes!" Isabelle makes a fist.

 

"Calm down!" Levi chides.

 

“But!”

 

“No, Isabelle, it’s not a big enough deal for you to get mad about.” “Just calm down Isabelle.”

 

“Hannah, sir! I’m too stubborn.” A redheaded girl says.

 

“Franz, sir. I am too selfless.” The tan guy beside Hannah says.

 

"I'm Ian and I am a magnet for danger."

 

"Tch, that's an understatement." Riko rolls her eyes.

 

“D-daz, sir. I, I, I… I’m a coward.” He hangs his head. Marco puts his hand on Daz’s back.

 

“Marco Bodt, sir. I hate people getting close to me.”

 

I smile sadly at Marco’s introduction, he’s been unfortunate enough to have to stay away from newbies. I heard the news on Facebook but hoped it was just an insensitive twat who was trying to humour Marco, but actually had to accept it after he called my house and told me over the phone. To hear those words come from Marco’s mouth. His voice thick from having cried, who knew how many people he had told before he got around to me, maybe I was the first after his family, but I doubt it.

 

Poor Marco... I hate that life has had to be so cruel to him, why did he have to draw the short straw? Why did he have to do so well against all the odds and then everything came back at him to such a terrible extent? Why did it have to be terminal? Why does he have to suffer with less than three years of life? Three years of pain?

 

“Sasha, keep your chin up.” Marco says with a bright smile.

 

“I will.” I state, closing my eyes and forcing a small smile in reply. “I will.”


	5. Arm Wrestling & Bath Bombs In The Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to today's instalment as to why Hange and Zoey should never be trusted to organise the camp activity

“C’mon!” Reiner hollers, waving everybody over, most of the campers accept that this offer is being directed to those who actually are friends with him and just keep on walking past him, but most of our group linger with him, Annie Leonhardt and Bertholdt Hoover and flanking the brawn of the trio.

 

“I have a proposition for you guys. I take it that you all brought bath salts like I told you to.”

 

“Not that we had a clue why.” Mikasa states coldly.

 

“Brilliant, I want you all to retrieve them and meet me at the lake in ten minutes.”

 

“Ten minutes!” Connie wails. “To get to our dorm and to the lake.”

 

“Run.”

 

“But that’s practically impossible.”

 

“Run fast.” Reiner sneers, tipping his head back and laughing heartily. “NOW!”

 

With a groan, Connie and I break into a jog, weaving our way through the flock of meandering newbies. This had better be worth the stitch.

 

“We’re making good time, Sasha!” Connie exclaims, he may be less than half a head shorter than I am but he has a much greater and impressive stride. My breathing is becoming more erratic and I can feel the sweat dripping from my brow.

 

“Great!” I wail.

 

“Six minutes in and we need to get our bath bombs.”

 

“Do you even know why he wanted these?” I whine; the hill that leads to our dorm looks like Everest right now. My heart is racing and I stop moving for even a second, all of the lactic acid build up will start to impact my stamina.

 

“Hurry! I don’t want my ass beaten by Reiner Braun!”

 

“I know, I wouldn’t either!” I laugh, trying to keep moving toward the room, however Connie makes it to the dorm first.

 

“Where’s your bath bomb?”

 

“It’s in my underwear drawer! Don’t go snooping around in there!” I shriek, suddenly motivated by embarrassment to get to the cabin and get the bath bomb for myself. Connie is jumping up and down in the middle of the room, laughing like an idiot, holding two bath bombs above his head.

 

He went into my underwear drawer to get a bath bomb.

 

“You, Connie, are dead.” I snarl.

 

The shorter boy snorts and charges out of the room, bolting toward the lake, which is fortunately not too far away. I follow, right at his heels until he stops at the lake and I, unable to stop with such haste, come careering into him and knocking the bath bombs out of his hands. They seem to be flying in the air in slow motion and right into the beefy hands of Reiner Braun.

 

“Too close. You are three minutes late. But you get an A for execution.”

 

Now that I’m stationary, I can feel my muscles tension and ache. With a whine, I roll on the gassy bank and clutch my sore legs, looking like a fool. Connie scoffs before gasping in pain and mirroring my actions. His legs are clearly hurting too.

 

“I’m sure you’re wondering why I gathered you all here on this fine morning.”

 

“I’m more interested by the bath bombs.”

 

“Well, young Yeager Bomb.” We freeze, hearing the voice of Levi Ackerman. “This is where we come in. The lake has now been filled with an accelerant of sorts, which Hange and Zoey had been creating during the year that will increase the impact of a ball of matter and make the lake into a compressed stationary area of energy.”

 

“So?” Eren cocks a brow.

 

“This is where the bath bombs come in, thanks to the twins, we now have an ultimate camp activity.”

 

“If my hypothesis is correct, the water of the lake will eventually change to the colour of the bath bomb, almost like a bicarbonate soda volcano.”

 

“But on a much bigger scale.”

 

“That still doesn’t explain that though.” Armin states, pointing to a small wooden table. Was that carried here while we were getting our own bath bombs?

 

I sit up and stare at the twins, Hange and Zoey are renowned for ridiculous experiments. Part of me is itching to see if this one would work. The other part wants me to run for the hills and get as far away from the lake as physically possible.

 

“So?” Reiner flexes his muscles. “To determine who will be putting bath bombs in the lake, we will be arm wrestling. Hange and Zoey are conducting their research and therefore have been excused. Whoever makes it explode has to take full responsibility for the whole explosion, except the twins, who will take the fall for conducting the experiment. So, who wants to go first?”

 

Isabelle turns to Farlan Church. “I challenge you, my blonde friend, to a match of epic proportions.”

 

Isabelle set the ball rolling, beating Farlan and laughing as he begun the experiment with the first bath bomb, there was a big splash and a small fizz as the water engulfed the bomb. Levi immediately challenged Isabelle and she was defeated almost instantly. Armin was the next to be challenged, by a very cocky green eyed hipster. He then cockily declared he wanted to o up against Mikasa Ackerman, the poor idiot opted to throw his bath bomb in the lake, Mikasa is the most powerful woman at the camp, she’s renowned for having “man strength” after all.

 

Levi, mortified challenged Mikasa, it took about five minutes of tension, but the poor girl swallowed her pride and as she adjusted her red scarf, tossed the fifth bomb into the lake. The reaction wasn’t becoming much more impressive from my point of view, it was just fizzing a bit more.

 

Connie challenged me after Mikasa was defeated, neither of us really wanted to go into the next round, but he still ended up unfortunately having to carry on. Aware of his standing, he declared “I want this over with ASAP, so opted to face Reiner. The blond nearly broke both Connie’s wrist and the table with the slam. Connie tossed his bomb in, and the first proper chemical reaction occurred and the water started to have a colour change that resembled the main colours of the bath bombs, purple.

 

The next people to face off, were Annie Leonhardt and Levi, surprisingly, the blue eyed girl beat Levi and left him dumbstruck as he tossed his galaxy bath bomb into the lake. Hange and Zoey appear to be having a field day, loving every second of this game of science. To think, the only three left were Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt. The third of these finalists hadn’t actually been challenged, which could mean one of two things; he’s weak and overlooked, or a force to be reckoned with.

 

“Bertholdt, let’s dance.” Annie declares, leaving me with her Reibert tally book binder like thing. I shift away from the aura of intense fangirlism and stare at the scene about to unfold. Bertholdt is sweating nervously. And Annie’s face is stoic as usual. She sits before the brunet and makes a face. It’s like some sort of movie level stand-off, Annie is small yet sinister, and clearly strong. Bertholdt is an anomaly. They lock hands and begin to focus, as if they are completely and totally aware of everything, every strength and weakness, every point of pressure. They know every trick in the book.

 

Annie’s elbow is starting to shift. Bertholdt smiles kindly at the blond, before kindly pressing on her palm and beating her.

 

Reiner laughs, practically throwing Annie from the chair and pushing full force against Bertholdt’s hand as we whoop and cheer and film this commotion. I wouldn’t be surprised if the noise got us caught. But nobody seems to be coming. Reiner is breaking a sweat and Bertholdt’s hand hasn’t moved. He’s still upright and Reiner is clearly exerting almost all of his strength. Man, he must be embarrassed.

 

I would say that Bertholdt’s not even breaking a sweat, but he clearly is, but no more than usual.” I bounce from my place beside Connie.

 

“Oh that’s where you guys are!” The missing Marco Bodt comes jogging over, smiling brightly. “Sorry I missed the experiment, Hange, Zoey, I had a meeting with Shadis about medication.”

 

“Don’t worry.” Hange and his twin sister say in unison, not looking away from the purple lake.

 

“What the hell happened here-”

 

“OOF!” With Reiner’s apparent distraction, Bertholdt has just slammed Reiner’s hand onto the table with incredible force. Our jaws hang open as we stare at the two older teens. Bertholdt proved himself to be the strongest out of all of us.

 

“THIS SHOULD DO IT, MARCO TAKE A PICTURE OF THE MOST SCIENTIFIC MOMENT IN HISTORY!” Zoey jumps up. Annie’s bath bomb made the water go into a state of foam and fizzing.

 

Reiner leaps to his feet and knocks the table over and throwing the bath bomb like a cricket ball, with a huge splash, the neon orange bomb breaks the water’s surface and created an eruption on the like ten times the level of a baking soda volcano shoots from the oddly coloured lake.

 

My eyes widen as a lilac foam comes frothing from the surface as we laugh.

 

“Shit! We’ve been caught by Mike, all not-guilty parties flee!” Hange hisses, pretty much commanding us all to flee into the woods. There’s no way he can find out who put in the bath bombs since Reiner declared that the one who made it explode would be the person taking responsibility for all of the bombs. Hange and Zoey will be in tonnes of trouble too.

 

As I run through the brush, arms being scratched by plants, Connie hot on my heels, I find myself sprinting back toward the main body of the camp. This will be too much of an obvious hiding place. Connie and I need to go somewhere safe, say the ridge.

 

“I know how to get up there, c’mon Sash’, we brought the supplies up there. We’ll be fine for a few hours.”


	6. Here's To Experimentation!

The ridge has always been a place of bewilderment for Connie and I, we discovered it when we got lost on a hike in our first year and eventually found our way back when Reiner and Bertholdt stumbled across us, simply looking out at the camp as if we were stood on Pride Rock in The Lion King.

 

I love the ridge. Everything about it is totally incredible. The view, the memories, the atmosphere, everything.

 

Connie is running ahead, storming through nettles not caring at all. There’s rustling from either side of us, I can only assume it’s more fleeing guilty parties such as Eren or Annie. Both groups have respecting hiding places. I wonder where Ackerman and his cult fled to. I bet they have a great hiding place, beyond the levels of the stone ridge. To my knowledge, Eren and his friends made a tiny den in their first year here in the canopy of trees that surround us, I know for a fact that Armin usually goes there if he’s having a breakdown. He’s not exactly what we would call stable.

 

The sun is rising to its highest point as we continue on our race toward a safe haven. There’s not too much ground to cover, just a hill to climb.

 

“C’mon, Sash’!” Connie holds his hand out to me as I stare at the hill.

 

“Kill me now!” I complain, my inner fat girl shining through.

 

“I’ll do you one better.” Connie crouches down. “Hop on.”

 

“No way!” I gasp, shaking my head as some of my friends flee, rushing off to their own hiding places. Eren’s being followed by Armin and Mikasa, they’re going to the left, while Annie and Bertholdt are scuttling up a tree, one that leads into a network of branches. If they move with care they could escape to the bleachers as easily as you can count.

 

“Yes way, I’ve got a six pack, didn’t you know?”

 

Those words provoke me to hurl my body on top of Connie’s. This reminds me of that scene in the Twilight movies, where Bella truly gets to experience Edward’s speed as he runs through the woods.

 

Connie isn’t that slow either, he’s not Edward Cullen fast, or Mo Farrah fast, but he’s no weakling, we’re up the hill in minutes. Connie Springer is clearly a much faster mode of transport than my legs. I may be thinner but I’m still unhealthy.

 

He’s panting as he shrugs me off his shoulders.

 

“C’mon, Mr Six Pack! Race you to the ridge!” I exclaim, now, this I can do, the incline’s barely noticeable to clamber up the rocks and settle in our best hiding place is so fun.

 

“You’re on, Sash!”

 

I grin, running ahead before he can call for a proper race, scuttling over the rocks and crawling onto the smooth stone ridge.

 

“I win!” I declare.

 

“Try again.” Connie sneers, lifting up his shirt.

 

Immediately, my eyes are wide and my hand is covering my nose. No way. Is that real? When the hell did he get a real six pack? How fit is he.

 

“Sash? You okay?” Connie asks, kneeling in front of me. I nod, not moving my hands from my face, he doesn’t need to see my mortified expression, he doesn’t need to see my nose, what if it’s bleeding?

 

“Look! I stashed a few cans of Hooch up here.” Connie moves a rock aside and producing a can each from the small hiding place.

 

“Brilliant.” I take the can from him, as Connie deals with the rock, I use my phone to check my nose. No blood, thank god. Man, I feel so superficial, Connie’s suddenly nosebleed worthy now that I know he’s got a six pack! How shallow!

 

But that’s no mediocre six pack! That’s a fully developed set of abs,, prominent and pretty much washboard level. He’s making me think of him in a totally different way, I always thought he was cute and sweet, but now. Wow.

 

I’m so shallow!

 

“Sash, here’s to experimentation.” Connie holds up the can of Hooch.

 

I nod, cheeks burning at the connotations of that comment. Wow. What’s wrong with me?

 

“Here here, now!” I produce me phone and scoot over to my best friend to snap a few pictures of us as we sip from our cans of Hooch at like 1:30 in the afternoon.


	7. Freckled Jesus Or Freckled Satan

 

The days weave together and just make one blurred sequence of moments. We know Ackerman is up for a huge prank this year, his cult isn’t doing anything in response to the petty pranks we’ve been instigating for a warm up. This year is going to be a heavy one for pranking, we’ve already mirrored that Parent Trap scene and sent Isabelle Magnolia adrift in the middle of the lake. I response, Ackerman had Zoey and Isabelle cover our bathroom in ketchup, too bad they aren’t malicious beings, so instead of making it look disgusting, they just put ketchup EVERYWHERE! But even then, that prank is very mediocre for them. I wonder what they’re concocting behind the scenes. Eren, the green eyed hipster is scheming with Armin about a very risky prank that they’re calling ‘Indie Gee-gulf niner niner’, I don’t know why, it sounds like something from a pilot’s manual, just encase Ackerman pushes it. Not that it will win, that’s certain, Ackerman doesn’t lose. There’s nothing we could do to defeat the older Ackerman.

 

I slept in today, I was too tired after having to scrub our bathroom from top to bottom to remove all of the ketchup, it wasn’t pleasant, and I had to waste a whole bottle of cherry spray to overpower the sweet tomato stench. I hate how the bathroom smells, it’s like a cherry and tomato smoothie. It reeks in here. I think I need to hose the bathroom down with a bottle of bleach.

 

My nose is being plagued by the distinct odour of tomato ketchup, it’s going to take a while to recover from this, I need a high dosage of smells to recover from this blow.

 

Connie had slept in too. He’s sleepy and traumatised by the smell of Heinz, just like me. We’ve had to suffer when having our morning showers, plugging our noses with clothes pegs so we can avoid inhaling the tomato. We’ve been aching to smell something pleasant, like the camp speciality foods, such as our breakfast delicacy.

 

We drag our heavy feet to the breakfast hall, dressed in slobby clothes and still half asleep. We’re guided by our ravenousness. My stomach is growling like a ferocious territorial beast.

 

Everybody is sat in their usual places, everybody is acting strangely, that is, except Ackerman’s cult. They all seem to be blasé, Ackerman is sipping his coffee. And they are uncharacteristically nibbling on toast, instead of scarfing pancakes. What’s up with them?

 

What’s up with everybody else? Why are they all doing weird things? Why is Mina Carolina scratching at her tongue with her false acrylic nails? Why is Reiner using a fork to itch his mouth while Annie squeezes a lemon in hers? Why is Armin wailing as he drags his teeth over his tongue? Why is Mikasa digging her nails into her arms as she pants, tongue out like a dog? What’s wrong? Why is Eren glaring at Ackerman as he claws at his own tongue? What’s been happening? Why is Krista crying as Marco shakes his head sadly, being held up by his shirt thanks to Ymir?

 

“What is going on here?” Connie hollers.

 

“I didn’t mean it! I didn’t know what they were going to do.” Marco wails, legs flailing.

 

“That doesn’t matter! Look what you did to Krista! Look what you did!”

 

“I didn’t do it! I didn’t! It wasn’t me! I didn’t know!”

 

“Don’t lie to me Bodt!”

 

“OI!” Isabelle shouts, jumping up from her seat and barrelling into the dark haired girl with the freckled face, knocking both Ymir and Marco to the ground. “IT WASN’T MARCO!”

 

“Excuse me!” A familiar sinisterly sweet voice chimes from the doorway, boots colliding with the wooden floor.

 

“Alice!” Farlan Church gets to his feet, awestruck.

 

“Let my brother go, or I WILL smash your face in.”

 

Ymir yelps, releasing Marco. The boy with a freckled face scrambles away from her, crawling on his hands and knees right toward Isabelle. She escaped too, she’s fled from Alice’s wrath too. Alice Bodt is beyond scary.

 

Alice Bodt is beyond intimidating, just seeing her glare strikes fear into the very core of any logical person. She’s a dear friend to Levi Ackerman’s cult, and shares their mutually hot temperament. Alice was the first of the Bodt family to be sent here, and she’s one for fighting. Levi or Farlan could take her in a fistfight but Isabelle or the twins wouldn’t get a hit in until a month of Sundays.

 

“Now would someone please tell me what the hell happened here?” She bats her thick lashes at one Reiner Braun, who is still in the councillor’s bad books, the lake has been out of action for water sports since he threw in that last bath bomb.

 

Reiner gulps, tugging at the collar of his shirt and smiles uneasily, “The prank war, dear Alice, is at its climax.”

 

“Already? No fun.” Alice pouts, folding her arms, blowing a strand of bleached blonde hair out of her face.

 

“What did you DO!” Connie demands.

 

Hange and Zoey snigger, swishing two zip lock sachets in sync. They didn’t.

 

“Itching powder, Levi? Isn’t that a tad cliché on your part?”

 

“Perhaps?” He smirks.

 

“When Levi smiles a puppy dies.” I mutter.

 

“Oi! Connie! Get over here! ARGGHHH” Eren shouts before raking at his taste buds. They’ll be raw for days.

 

“What did you tell them, Marco.” I ask after helping both Isabelle and Marco to their feet.

 

“That Eren and his friends like the pancakes best…” Marco mutters, brushing himself down.

 

“Ice and vinegar work well for itches. I’ll get to the kitchen!” The cook, Petra exclaims, skittering toward the kitchen. Several bangs and crashes imply that she’s frantically plugging in the blitz freezer so she can tend to the sore tongues.

 

“What’s the bet that she’s going to freeze the vinegar?” Armin asks, delving into his bag and producing a ‘Juicy Drop Pop’, a sugary delight with a gel like juice for the lolly. He hands another lolly to Eren and a third to Mikasa. They mirror Armin’s action of using the juice as a coating to keep their tongues from itching.

 

“Its like fruity bongella!” Eren exclaims, dumbstruck.

 

“Let’s go.” Mikasa drags Eren from his chair by the ear, Armin is at their heels. The blond genius seizes my arm and Connie follows me out.

 

They lead us to their room, its camp policy that you cant enter another’s room without invitation, not that Ackerman’s cult is that courteous.

 

Eren climbs onto the top bunk, setting his snapback on the bedpost, “I say we do it Armin, we now have a way. Alice is clearly out for blood, she would do it!”

 

“Eren’s got a point, this prank you were muttering about it is clearly ideal for revenge. Especially after they ketchup-ed Sasha’s bathroom.”

 

“I have no idea what you’re proposing but there’s no way I’m missing out on some sweet sweet revenge.” Connie declares, pumping his fist and smacking it on the bottom of Eren’s bunk.

 

“Okay, so mission ‘Indie Gee-gulf niner niner’ is a GO!”


End file.
